Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a segmental portion on a housing thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the growth of related technologies, a great variety of electronic devices are developed rapidly and used widely in various fields. For example, the electronic device becomes increasingly smaller for improved portability, and the ability to provide suitable services for various ubiquitous environments has also improved, while providing a traditional voice call wireless service.
Current wireless communication techniques require that the electronic device has includes an antenna for operation. Normally, the antenna of the electronic device is protrudable from a housing of the electronic device, or is embedded in the housing.
It is now common that the antenna of the electronic device is embedded in the housing formed of a metal frame. In this type of construction, a signal transmitted from the embedded antenna may be distorted or blocked due to the metal frame. Unfortunately, this may cause the degradation of the antenna's radiation efficiency.
Meanwhile, the housing of the electronic device has a limited inner space into which the antenna is mounted, and based on consumer demand for thinner electronic devices, the trend in reducing the thickness of devices such as smartphones and handheld tablets presents a serious challenge to arrange an antenna within the electronic devices. Additionally, in case of supporting various frequency bands, several antennas or an antenna having a complicated form is needed, and hence the housing inner space is further crowded.